1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper conveying/branching device mounted on an image-forming machine such as an electrostatic photographic copier, a printer or a facsimile. More specifically, the invention relates to a paper conveying/branching device comprising a main conveyer passage, a first branched conveyer passage branched from the downstream end of the main conveyer passage and for discharging the paper in a face-down manner, a second branched conveyer passage branched from the downstream end and for discharging the paper in a face-up manner, and a conveyer passage change-over guide member disposed at the downstream end.
2. Description of the Related Art
A paper conveying/branching device mounted on an image-forming machine comprises representatively a main conveyer passage that extends nearly in a horizontal transverse direction, a first branched conveyer passage branched from the downstream end of the main conveyer passage and for discharging the paper in a face-down manner, a second branched conveyer passage branched from the down stream end and for discharging the paper in a face-up manner, and a conveyer passage change-over guide member disposed at the downstream end. The conveyer passage change-over guide member is changed by a solenoid over to a first position for closing the second branched conveyer passage and for communicating the main conveyer passage with the first branched conveyer passage, and to a second position for closing the first branched conveyer passage and for communicating the main conveyer passage with the second branched conveyer passage (see JP-A-2004-331387). A fixing device is arranged at a position upstream of the downstream end of the main conveyer passage.
In the above paper conveying/branching device, the first branched conveyer passage for discharging the paper in a face-down manner is bent upward from the downstream end of the main conveyer passage at a sharp angle which is close to 90 degrees, and it is probable that the paper is curled. The second branched conveyer passage for discharging the paper in a face-up manner is extending on an extension of the main conveyer passage that extends nearly in a horizontal transverse direction, and it is not probable that the paper is curled. Depending upon the layout of the image-forming machine, however, the second branched conveyer passage, too, must be curved downward from the downstream end of the main conveyer passage at a relatively large angle. In this case, it becomes probable that the paper may be curled depending upon its kind. It is therefore desired to decrease, as much as possible, the probability of curling of the paper conveyed through the second branched conveyer passage even in case the second branched conveyer passage is set to be curved relatively greatly due to the layout of the image-forming machine. In order to realize the image-forming machine in a compact size, further, the first branched conveyer passage is, usually, greatly curved though it is desired to decrease, as much as possible, the probability of curling of the paper conveyed through the first branched conveyer passage.